1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for measuring and recording the condition and performance of material cutting machines such as industrial power saws. More particularly, a portable test unit adapted to prepare a printed copy of the material cutting machine specifications, operating conditions and other productivity parameters is provided.
2. Background
The operation of material cutting machines such as band saws, powered hacksaws and other types of metal cutting apparatus is subject to performance requirements which should be frequently observed or reviewed in order to discern when the productivity of these machines has fallen beneath design or optimum levels. It is also possible that the operational condition of the machine has created a danger to the operator.
Industrial power band saws, for example, are oftentimes operated with an improper blade for the particular type of material being cut, a dull blade, or some other less than optimum machine operating condition. Such operation requires excessive power demands and oftentimes dramatically shortens the useful life of the machine. Because industrial power band saws and the like do not have the technical sophistication of a computer controlled machine tool they are often at the bottom of the routine maintenance priority list. This is unfortunate because the proper continued maintenance of a material cutting machine to assure operation at its optimal performance conditions can result in significant cost savings for a shop or factory owner.
Compounding the difficulty of analyzing the performance and operation of these material cutting machines and thus performing needed maintenance is the fact that this type of equipment is often located in an undisciplined factory setting where it may be placed in close proximity to other machine tools or busy material storage areas. Such locations make these machines difficult to analyze, to maintain and to service. Typically machines such as industrial power band saws are run until breakdown, then they are repaired and serviced. Oftentimes, such breakdown is accompanied by an injury to the machine operator.
It is normally the task of a saw sales engineer, maintenance engineer or plant industrial engineer to review the performance of a power saw, in the actual working environment of the saw itself. Such environment in conjunction with the limited time normally available to perform necessary tests and performance evaluations is not conducive to the type of thorough review and evaluation of saw operating conditions and performance necessary for an accurate analysis of all operating parameters. It is also considered desirable that the evaluation of the operating conditions and performance of a material cutting machine, such as a power band saw or the like, be presented in an easy to use format to provide a complete record of the operational history of the machine. Such record facilitates machine life maintenance reviews and planning an effective maintenance program. It is in resolution of these problems regarding analyzing and recording machine performance that the present invention has been developed.
Accordingly, there is thereby provided by the present invention an apparatus and method which will record and reproduce information regarding the operating condition and performance of a material cutting machine such as an industrial power saw and the like. Such apparatus and method is usable at the operating location of the material cutting machine and will produce, in a minimum amount of time, an easy to read record of the operational status of the machine for compiling an operational history and a programmed maintenance plan.